Naruto The Husband of The Cheiftess and the queen!
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: This is a One-shot about NarutoxExceillia and M'zurga!


**Hey Wade here just to give you all a magnificent one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer:I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto,Exceillia or M'zurga they go to there respective owners.**

line break.

Minato took a deep breath as he read the letters sent to him by the Queen of Minotaurs Exceillia and the cheiftess M'zurga of the Orcs and they both are asking for his son's hand in marriage and he sighed feeling his age and let a tear flow from his eye after all his son hates him and the rest of the family this will make him hate them even more. Kushina was distraught after finding out that Naruto hated them and they felt even worse for it and they set out to fix it but they failed and to make matters worse their daughters Natsumi and Natsuki don't really take notice of him and now this will make them all sad after all they care for him though they hide it well but...Minato sighed and got up to leave.

Meanwhile

In a dark palace in a throne room sat Exceillia looking gleefully into a crystal ball at a sleeping Naruto and smirked licking her lips her face becoming flushed as she whispered " _Soon my Desire you will be min-_ Cough"

She was interrupted by a cough and looked to see M'zurga standing there looking at her with a frown on her face and she looked in the ball and smirked as well but said "You mean ours." and she grinned and Exceillia returned it and they turned back while they observed one another M'zurga was wearing grey wrappings on her foot but not on her toes or heel,Leather and fur armor with metal guards on her shins,Brown leather straps on her right leg,a brown leather and fur loincloth and belt that hung down and had several small tooth like things holstered,she had brown leather fur gauntlets with spikes on the forearm parts,she wore a brown leather bra that held her breasts snugly and had bone ornaments attached to the bottom and around her neck that also fit and was made from the same things,and finally she had bone attached to her head and ears,she smirked looking at Exceillia with her red eyes.

Exceillia had two feather pieces on her head,a golden tiara and horns with a golden ring attached to her left,two small golden loop rings on her left ear,she wore golden eye liner and golden lipstick,she had a white neck piece with a golden bell that laid on top of a turquoise and golden lined chest piece with a same colored broach,a pink sports bra that showed her pointy nipples,a golden ring on her left arm,a golden and turquoise bracelet on her left wrist and three golden rings on her left hand,she had a red tattoo on her stomach and a black thong with a white cloth around it,she had a golden band on her right leg and a red tattoo on her left,she had two golden bands on her tail and a small golden chain attached to them,she wore brown and golden shin armor,and finally she wore golden platformers with a brown band holding her foot securely.

They looked at each other red eyes clashing with golden as they smirked at each other and a plan began to form one to take Naruto for themselves and their female warriors and they laughed as they both mad a letter and sent it to Konoha."HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back to Konoha

Naruto was twisting and turning a bead of sweat on his face as his inner tailed beast the Reibi was struggling with calming him down and whiped its own forehead after it helped him **"Whew! That was tough i still don't know what has been causing Naruto stress lately i mean i know he hates his family for neglecting him for those two bitch's but still..."** Naruto woke up when he heard a knock on his door and gritting his teeth opened it but ended up taking a blow to the face and before Reibi could wake him felt a seal tag on his stomach knocking it out and a sack get put over him while his family stood by sobbing quietly and Kushina along with her daughters had tears running down their faces,and minato clenched his jaw tightly and let a few tears out.

A tall and beautiful green skinned orc was silently walking through the village making people stop and stare at her and the bag that had something in it and they held their heads down and ignored her as she went through the gates and met up with a really beautiful black skinned Minotaur who smirked and said "Lets see him before we give him up." The orc nodded and slowly opened up revealing a curled up Naruto who was mumbling quietly and snoring making both women coo at him but they quickly stood up and retied th bag and took off.

Back in Konoha

Minato was struggling to comfort his family who were just crying waterfalls,while Tsunade and Jiraiya where crying as he could only think _'Naruto i'm sorry forgive me please.'_

With the two women they where waiting patiently for their soon to be husband and the two servants busted through and set the bag down and left with flushed faces that the ladies ignored and opened the sack after they left and immediately blushed at his cuteness and they cooed at him but soon got serious and carefully got him out and tied him to Exceillia's bed and woke him up gently.

"Naru-kun wake up please." He groaned waking up and immediately blushed and yelled "W-what the hell?! Who are you two?!" They chuckled while Exceillia stepped forward and near his ear and whispered "We have been watching you for a long time and at first we were interested in you but that interest turned into _**desire!"**_ her voice taking a feral sound to it at the end and his eyes widen in shock and looked at M'zurga who leaned over her black braided hair falling and tickling his nose making him shiver and M'zurga whispered hotly "Yes we have been watching you and like it or not you are the key to repopulating our species and you know what that means. By the way our names are M'zurga-me and Exceillia-her and you do not want to say no to us." and she kissed his cheek along with Exceillia and he blushed so red it made his mothers hair look dull.

They slowly undressed and then they pounced on him the last thing he saw being huge breasts flying in his face.

 **Lemon start run while you can kiddies!**

Exceillia licked his face and his nook of his neck making him shudder and moan stopping the two women who instantly started to savagely nip and lick him making him release even more moans that sounded heavenly to them and soon they got to the seal clubber in between his legs they gasped at the monster he had i mean it was bigger than any male orc or Minotaur they ever seen. They licked their lips and started licking it up and down making him writhe in pleasure and his eyes started rolling back but they stopped making him try and breathe but Exceillia grabbed his member and pumped it while M'zurga deepthroated him making him strain hard against his bindings,and nearly cutting his artery and M'zurga stopped letting Exceillia have a turn but she leaned up and claimed his first kiss and happily made out with him and she gyrated herself on his body and she came and Exceillia came as well but she leaned up to kiss him while M'zurga grabbed his dick and guided it in her and she moaned loudly at the sensation of being completely filled.

Exceillia pouted at not being his first but quickly sat down on his lips while Naruto had Tears in his eyes and was blushing with his eyes rolled up and Exceillia looked down and got a little guilty at his tears but leaned down and wiped them off and gyrated her hips on his face and immediately moaned at his tongue that tried to push her off and screamed along with M'zurga "Yes,yes,yes,YESSSS! DON'T STOP!" and i made him cry even more as M'zurga clawed his chest and made him bleed but she soon licked it up and erupted after he let out a particularly cute moan that made Exceillia cum as well.

Exceillia soon switched with M'zurga and they whispered sweet nothings and they continued having their way with him till dawn broke.

 **Lemon end.**

Naruto had resigned himself fully broken making them sad that they had to break him but were happy that he accepted them and he asked them about Konoha but they smirked and said "Oh i wouldn't worry about them after all your'ours forever and ever and we won't let you go. _ **NEVER!"**_ they both said demonicaly and Naruto sweated but nodded making them beam in happiness.

The end.


End file.
